A walk in the rain
by Loke0
Summary: Raph oneshot


It was a pretty cold night, empty beercans and other junk was carried down the street by the water caused from the rain. No one seemed to be out tonight, not that it surprised Raphael, it wasn't really a pleasant weather to take a walk in. Actually, he would rather have been home now, or, at least someplace less wet.

He felt his coat beginning to get soaked as he sneaked into a dark alleyway. Pulling his hat a little out of the way, he glared up at the grey sky as if he hoped that the clouds would realize how annoying they were and stop dropping all this cold water on him. Obviously, it didn't work.

"...Damn weather...", he muttered as he pulled the coat a little closer around himself.

Finding a relatively comfortable place in the corner of the alley, Raph sat down, listening to the sound of water dripping against the floor of the balcony above him.

**Drip...**

**Drip...**

Once again, he glared up at the dark sky. The reason why he was out at all, was that he'd had an argument with Leo, again, surprising eh? Besides, he didn't feel like spending time with any of his brothers in the near couple of hours, so he'd just left the lair to get som fresh air...and a little peace and harmony.

Raph moved a little, to try and sit in a more comfortable position on the hard ground.

This time, a little drop of water landed on his beak... **Drip **...

"Man...it really sucks to be me sometimes.."

"**Meow**"

The turtle jumped as a small furry thing appeared from a corner of the alley. Big yellow eyes looked up at him innocently and the red fur was soaked with water.

"**Meoow**" Raph stared at the little cat and sighed.

"What're ya doing out in this weather little pal?" he watched as the animal sat down and scratched its ear with one of those tiny white paws.

"**Meeow**" it answered as it made its way over to where he sat, deciding that the huge turtle wasn't any threat. Raph looked at it in silence, it didn't have a necklace or anything, so he supposed it was a straycat. Once again, it looked up at him expectingly, blinking now and then.

The rain increased, causing Raph to turn his head to look out towards the street, muttering something under his breath. When he turned back, the cat was still looking at him.

"Crappy weather, huh?" The little kitten let out another 'meow', as if agreeing to the comment, which, it probably did anyway.

"Ya know...this is all Leo's fault, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be out here now, ya see, he's a really big pain in the ass... always telling me what to do or not to," he added through clenched teeth.

While Raph had been talking, the cat had found an old, worn out cardboardbox lying a distance away. It "meowed" repeatedly where it lay sheltered from the rain. Raph's heart dropped as he looked at the little creature in the box, wondering if it would spend the night in there.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"If I was Mike, I would probably have brought ya home, given ya a silly name and some milk..." he smiled at the memory of all the times his little brother had wanted to take home straycats.

The cat let out a series of 'meows' as if it tried telling him something.

"But...I'm not Mike ya know.." it might have been his imagination, but Raph thought he saw the kitten's eyes change to a more sad expression. The turtle frowned a little.

"Guess I should be thankful that I have a home and family who loves me", he smiled bitterly while looking over to the cardboardbox. A nearby streetlight flickered in the distant and the cat retired back into the box.

Raph sat there a few more minutes, his mind blank as he just stared at the wall opposite of him.

"Maybe I should...they might be worried about me back home..", he said to the cardboardbox, where the cat had disappeared into. He snuffled a couple of times, not really sure if there would come a response or not.

_Poor cat, _he thought to himself as he raised slowly from the ground. _At least the_ _rain has stopped. _Looking back one more time, Raphael pulled the coat close to himself and started taking long determined steps out of the alley. As he disappeared around the corner, the kitten stuck it's head out of the box and looked around the empty alleyway. The streetlight flickered a few more times before everything turned black. The cat meowed pitifully, frozen in the darkness. A minute or two passed before suddanly, quiet footsteps approached.

Soon a silhouette could be seen, crouching down infront of the cardboardbox. The little animal looked up with big curious eyes as it was picked up by a huge turle.

Raphael sighed as he once again made his way out of the alley withthe little cat resting in his arms.

"What will the others say when they see this?" he wondered. '"Raph has gone all soft', that's what they're going to say", he smiled and cuddled the cat to his chest, the sound of his footsteps disappearing as he climed down underground.


End file.
